A multilayer capacitor has been used as a component of various electronic devices due to advantages thereof, such as compactness and high capacitance.
Such a multilayer capacitor includes a plurality of dielectric layers and internal electrodes, having different polarities, alternately laminated between the dielectric layers.
The dielectric layers have piezoelectric properties. Accordingly, when a DC or an AC voltage is applied to the multilayer capacitor, a piezoelectric phenomenon may occur between the internal electrodes to generate periodic vibrations while expanding and contracting a capacitor body.
Vibrations may be transferred to a board through solders connecting external electrodes to the board. Thus, the entire board may serve as an acoustically reflective surface to generate vibratory sound as noise.
Vibratory sound may correspond to audio frequencies ranging from 20 Hz to 2000 Hz, causing listener discomfort, and such vibratory sound which may cause listener discomfort is known as acoustic noise.
To reduce acoustic noise, research into an electronic component using an interposer disposed between a multilayer capacitor and a board has been conducted.
However, in the case of a related-art electronic component using an interposer, an acoustic noise reducing effect may not be as effective as expected, or fixing strength may not be ensured during board mounting, resulting in poor mounting.
Accordingly, there is a need for a technique able to secure fixing strength of a predetermined level or higher, while effectively reducing acoustic noise of a multilayer capacitor.